Sting x Reader
by WriterMM
Summary: Just some Sting and Reader fun! Hope you enjoy it! LEMON


**Hello! This is my first lemon so I would really like some feedback on it! I've been watching Fairy Tail and I can't help but love the character of Sting, so I wanted to see how this would turn out and I'm fairly proud of it! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! **

** I don't own any of the characters or the show!**

She'd just gotten home when she felt the presences of another in her house; it was Sting.

"Oh, hey Sting! You scared me!" She hadn't seen the pure anger and lust in his eyes yet, so when he stepped out of the shadows with his eyes reflecting anger and lust, (y/n) gasped.

"Hello, (y/n), how was your day?" His voice was completely normal; the only thing giving him away was the look in his eyes.

He'd begun walking toward her, and she'd started backing away, which only amused him.

"You do know that backing away only gets me more curious." They'd already made it to the wall, (y/n)'s house wasn't very spacious.

"My day wasn't very eventful, or as uneventful as someone can get when in the Fairy Tail guild." She didn't see any reason for that look in Sting's eyes, though she had to admit that it was getting her aroused.

"Oh? Uneventful you say?" Sting had begun to massage her shoulders, and slowly inching his way closer to her without her noticing.

"Yeah, I mean, I had to run some errands with Laxus and Mira."

"Oh, so that's why I can smell someone else on you."

So that was why Sting was angry, he'd smelt someone's scent on her; dragonslayers were very possessive and protective of their mates.

"Sting, I didn't do anything; why don't you trust me?" They'd had this argument before, and it always led to sex.

His eyes darkened even more, "Oh (y/n), we've had this argument lots of times and you always ask the same question." The smirk on his face showed his fangs, something (y/n) was _every_ well acquainted with.

"Sting," (y/n) was going to say something, she really was, but just then Sting started kissing her neck; something that turned (y/n) on _immensely._

"What was that?" Sting just smirked against her neck, but continued to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"St…Sting…"

"Hmm, quit fighting it (y/n); just give in." His voice had dropped an octave, turning (y/n) on even more.

"Please…"

He'd moved his arms so that they were on either side of her head, trapping her in.

"Please what?"

"Please… d… do something!"

He moved his hands down to her hips, grabbing them with bruising force; "Gladly."

(y/n) just dropped her head on his shoulder, hoping that he would do something soon to satisfy the burning desire building up inside her.

Sting threw her on the bed, and took a minute to admire how beautiful his mate was, she was breath-taking and all his: only his to please and pleasure, only his to do _things_ to.

After a moment of admiring his mate, Sting pounced on her, "God you're beautiful, and you're _mine_."

(y/n) only hummed in response, lost in Sting's purple eyes, which showed her exactly how much he needed her.

Sting quickly covered her mouth with this own, not even asking her permission as he entered her mouth. His hands were all over (y/n)'s body, trying to memorize something that was already well imbedded in his mind.

(y/n) moaned, Sting's hand setting fire wherever they moved; making that burning desire inside of (y/n) become almost unbearable.

Sting could smell and feel how close she was, she always got turned on when he was like this; which is one of the main reasons that he got this worked up.

Without even realizing it, Sting had taken off the majority of (y/n)'s clothes, save her panties, which he had special plans for.

"Sting…" (y/n) was getting tired of this foreplay, she wanted him NOW.

Sting wasn't going to let her have him that fast, but he did plan on pleasing her. He'd moved his hand down to her center, running his thumb over her clit through her panties.

Any thought that (y/n) had in her head, disappeared at that moment. All she wanted was for her dragonslayer to claim her, mark her for the world to know; erase any other scent she had on her.

Luckily for her, that was exactly what Sting had planned for her, she just needed to beg him to do it.

Sting moved he head down to her neck, skimming the smooth skin there with is nose; until he found that one spot behind her ear, and he bit down, hard. (y/n) gasped, but quickly moaned when Sting started sucking on the skin; which produced a large mark, showing the world who exactly got to do this with her.

"Sting…"

He knew that she was close, and so was he. But he wasn't going to do anything to her until she begged for it.

"Hmm, I know you want this (y/n)." He'd taken off his clothes some time ago, and pressed his length against her clothed center.

(y/n) only nodded, which only proved to make the dragonslayer even more worked up.

"If you want it, you're going to have to _beg_ for it." Sting hissed the last part out through his teeth in a last attempt to control himself.

"Sting, please…"

He only smirked, "Please what (y/n)?"

(y/n) was having a hard time talking, with Sting hovering on top of her and holding her down. In a weird way, he reminded her of an animal, ready to pounce on her at any time; almost like a dragon.

"Please, Sting, fuck me."

Luckily for (y/n), that was exactly what Sting had been waiting for. In one swift movement he had ripped off her panties and slammed himself into her; looking back on it, Sting had meant to be a little more gentle, but he'd been keeping back his inner dragon all this time, and being gentle wasn't something that was in the cards tonight.

(y/n)'s response was to scream, which turned into a loud moan when Sting started moving at a fast and hard rhythm; not holding back at all.

For a moment, Sting almost slowed down; when he saw that his mate might be in pain; but that thought quickly disappeared when (y/n) wrapped her legs around his waist, silently begging for more.

(y/n) had been close since they had started this, and now that burning desire was becoming too much for her to handle; so she attempted to pleasure herself with her hand. But that was quickly stopped by a different hand, which grabbed hers with bruising force and pinned it above her head; along with her other one.

"NO, you are coming only from my cock, (y/n). Touch yourself and I'll have to stop and _punish_ you." The look in Sting's eyes was almost inhuman, so much so that (y/n) could only nod and take what her mate was giving her; which was more than enough to bring to past the point.

Sting felt her cum, her walls convulsed around his member; but he was bound and determined to make her cum twice before he let go.

(y/n) was still riding out her release, but Sting hadn't let up at all, if anything he sped up and slammed into her harder; it wasn't until he hit that one spot inside her that he hesitated for a second.

"AAHH" (y/n) only screamed, feeling her desire building up again; but this time at a more rapid pace.

Sting only smirked, and moved his head down so his forehead was resting against hers. And then the pace he set was almost too much for either of them, Sting was sure he was breaking something, but he couldn't bring himself to stop; her walls were already tightening around his member, showing him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was.

(y/n) was almost to the point of release, but it was when Sting moved to her neck and whispered to her,

"Can you feel this (y/n)? My dick inside you, giving you such immense pleasure?"

She could only groan words weren't something that seemed to come to her at that moment.

"I want to hear you, (y/n). I want to hear you screaming my name as I fuck you into oblivion, as I take what is _mine_.

"Say my name, or I won't let you come (y/n). Scream it!"

"STING!" (y/n) screamed as she released, and this time Sting followed; with a roar of his own, pouring all of the emotions he'd been feeling into it as he screamed her name.

They both collapsed, neither caring how sweaty they were; as long as they were together. After a moment, Sting pulled (y/n) close to him and rolled them around; so that he was the one on the bed and (y/n) was the only laying on top of him. He'd thought that (y/n) was asleep, so when he finally pulled out of her and she gasped he was a little shocked.

"(Y/n)?" He could hear her breathing even out, which let him know that she was asleep. He purred in her ear, "I love you" before he tightened his arms around her and feel asleep.

He didn't notice the smile on (y/n)'s face as she fell asleep. And so they slept, the dragon and his beloved mate, both content for the time being.

**Review!**


End file.
